Hero
by PsychoticNovaLyzer
Summary: a young man dreams of becoming a superhero, but when he acts upon his fantasies he's getting pulled into the dangerous life of superhero's. Will the other heroes accept his gifts or just see him as just that... normal?


_a young man dreams of becoming a superhero, but when he acts upon his fantasies he's getting pulled into the dangerous life of superhero's. Will the other heroes accept his gifts or just see him as just that... normal?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**_  
_

I always wondered...

The world as we know it is a complex entity filled with wrongdoers and heavy tinted themes of wrong.

And how we revel ourselves in hopes and dreams to escape the cruel singing of the world around us. How we use music to silence and mute the forever existing screams and horrors.

and how we dig our faces into stories and comic books, watching maidens get saved by knights in shining armour and men with masks taking out the individuals, the groups and the people we most fear, out in a flash.

And then it popped into my head.

"Why has no one ever tried to be a superhero?" He looked over his table towards his best friend of the time. Karkat just glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Because, stupid, it's fucking stupid and impossible... to be a superhero you got to be super and have powers and shit".

John cringed slightly and pointed his finger at him. "No Bruce Wayne didn't have powers!"

"That's because Bruce fucking Wayne has tons, shitloads and truckloads of money you dipshit!" The teen nodded at that. Darn he was right.

The comic bookstore's bell chimed as another person entered. John's gaze switched towards the door and saw a boy with blonde hair, sunglasses and freckles walk towards the cash register. Tapping on the glass surface as the store clerk went into the back. Seemingly already knowing what the boy wanted without him saying a word.

Who wears sunglasses when it's winter? jeez the guy must be retarded.

Karkat however glanced at him and already started talking about the guy. Apparently what John could catch up with, without taking his eyes off of him was that the dude was apparently a DJ working at Call's. He came into the store frequently it seemed always for the release of Gamebro.

The boy moved his face towards John suddenly, and said teen could feel his hairs on the back of his neck stand upright. He was watching him behind those shades.  
The corner of the blonde's mouth twitched upwards just slightly as a very intriguing smirk.

"hey John you crappy ass fucker! you alive in there?!" John switched his gaze towards his friend and shook his head internally. He was totally staring at the guy, omg he was being rude as fuck. But when he glanced back at the blonde his face was already back to the man behind the counter, he had returned only seconds ago with the latest Gamebro in his hands. And the boy's face was again a passive, non caring emotion blank sheet.

He pulled out some coins and dropped them on the counter before exiting the store with long strides.

John didn't know why. But the guy intrigued him. He was so mysterious, GAH just think about it he was shivering slightly about how girly his thoughts had become and how fast it was escalating.

"Dude you are so wrong in every way!" John playfully punched Karkat's shoulder.

He watched himself in the mirror as he thought things through once more. What if he tried to be a superhero? Maybe he had powers he didn't know he mastered?  
He recalled numerous times that whenever something bad was about to happen, a gust of wind would pull him back. Or when he was angry a storm would slowly creep in over the horizon. Yet... that could all have been just lucky moments of coincidence. He didn't know.

Yet his eyes shone back at him through the mirror, and his mind was set.

Yes, why wouldn't he try? Just buying a costume and wearing it wouldn't hurt right?

"John are you coming down? Dinners ready son!"

He pushed himself away from his mirror image and called back "yeah dad i'm coming! Just hold on alright?"

He made a detour around his bed towards his laptop where a page was open in Google chrome. He clicked on the cart and a message popped up with a "sending notification".

He hopped downstairs as his mind reeled happily.

It would arrive in 7 days.

* * *

His arms hurt as he was being shoved into a locked for the 5th time that week. God didn't they have other things they needed to do? Like be retarded or something?

He heard the laughs die down as he stood there in that dark metallic locker. He shook his head slightly as he waited a little bit longer. If he acted too soon they would hear it and come back. He picked at the sleeve under his sweater. His blue long sleeve costume shirt tucked neatly and discreetly under it. The yellow boots where neatly kept under his jeans and the really long hoodie of his costume was tucked inside the cap of his sweater. The belt under his pants was a bit annoying though.  
Ever since the package came he has been wearing these clothes a lot, practicing lines with them in front of a mirror and watching his punches. He was so happy and really thought it made him look confident. He now sometimes even wore it to school. It helped a bit to stand up for himself, but it always ended up in a beating or getting shoved into a random generic locker.

He then took a breath and started kicking his legs against the metal surface, hoping to smash it open. After some good kicks it finally swum open and John hopped out. He looked from his left to his right and deemed he waited slightly too long. The school seemed empty and the halls where getting dark as the sun was setting, Jeez he hated winter...  
He walked towards the exit hoping the kids would have dunked his bag in the dumpster again, like always, and then... he halted.

Two guys where climbing in through a classroom window, clearly not students of this school.

They had duffel bags and everything to look this place thoroughly. John just turned and quickly moved across the hallway behind a corner so they wouldn't see him. Shit just his luck. He was about to turn when the belt of his costume pushed against his abdomen and flickered his thoughts elsewhere. He slowly looked down and got a serious face on.

Afterall.

Like everyone knows.

Acting in front of a mirror and in a secluded place doesn't really do it anymore.

And he had to make it real.

The bandits where shoving open a closet and reeled in the expensive utensils inside. Shit whoever's idea it was to loot a school was fucking brilliant. These students really got everything.

Too bad they never really felt anything for public education.

one of the tugs turned and suddenly got extremely quiet. "Man... check this out" The other turned and had to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

Before them in the doorway of the classroom stood a man, maybe even a boy by his length in a stupid costume gimmick. yellow knee-high boots, some blue tights, a belt, a long sleeved shirt with a logo in front and a long hoodie that reached the ground adorning the kids head. His face obscured by a light blue mask. Shit if this was a prank god they managed to do this extremely well.

"Wow man did you lose a bet or something?!" John staggered backwards almost but stopped in his tracks. Now was not the time to fall back, it was time to act courageously like his heroes. The tugs just snickered at him and one shook his head, the joke dying on him as he got eager to get this job done.

"Scram kiddo we aint got time to play with the likes of you!" "Yeah beat it squirt!"

John shook his head. "No..."

"What did you just say fucker?" The two turned fully towards him as they stopped laughing.

John took in some deep breaths and puffed himself up. Trying to look big and intimidating.

"Get out before you regret it"

The two tugs started huffing in disdain. This guy was taking it a bit too far and they didn't have time for this games and charades.

They started walking towards John who just started to realize. Darn he was outnumbered and he didn't even have weapons! Ah stupid fuck.

they suddenly advanced as one punched John in the face, sending him sideways into one of the benches. John being the quick thinker pushed the bench back at them. Getting one of them and making him toppling over. The other quickly reached forward to grab him by the collar, but the teen pushed the other off and ran towards the door.

Then a distinctive click was heard behind him just as he had opened the door. One of those crooks had a gun on him. On quick thinking John ducked and picked up a lantern the class had in one of the corners, he was lucky this was the historic classroom. He swiftly turned and threw the lantern back as the guy took the shot.

Hitting the lantern it shattered and made an explosion, almost hitting John if not for the gust of wind that swept it towards the two shocked men in the classroom.

A few of the benches caught fire and the fire alarm went off making the sprinklers turn on. The crooks however where already unconscious by the shattered lantern. John had fallen on his behind seconds after that as he watched the scene. He did give the wind a quick thank you before he got up and started dragging the tugs out the school building.  
He however did not expect the fire department to come rushing along with the cops.

Apparently someone across the street had seen the two guys sneak into the school and she had informed the cops, while the fire alarm made the fire department come as well. Suddenly it was all over the news.

The boy who stopped the crooks and saved the building from burning down.

John wanted to leave the area as quick as possible but the news was onto him quickly, shoving microphones into his face and camera's in his vision.

"Boy boy what is you're name?!" "Are you really a superhero?! What is with the getup?!" "You are already famous young man! How are you called?!"

John just took a moment and answered in a slightly deeper voice.

"I am Heirboy"

* * *

_alright that's chap 1 for all of you guys. I hope it's a nice start to what's yet to come really~  
This is actually a prologue of some sorts to the real story. But we will get there soon enough._

_send a like or a comment my way if you want too OwO_  
_i would deeply appreciate it if you did~_

_next chappies will include a lot more hero upcoming. Diff heroes shall be introduced and shit will start to really get going ^-^ so i hope to see you then~_


End file.
